War Machine Armor Mark II
|B2 = |B3 = |B4 = }} |image = |based = Model 11 |appearances = Avengers: Age of Ultron |continuity = Marvel Cinematics Universe (Earth-199999) |creator = Tony Stark |user = James Rhodes |affiliations = Avengers |markno = Mark II (2) |codename = War Machine |class = War Machine Armor |type = Heavy Combat Suit |armorcolor = Black and Silver Plates |height = User's Height |status = Active |color = Green |power = Arc Reactor |systems = Status System Prepulsion System |weapons = Repulsors (Repulsion Mark I) Unibeam (Chest Repulsor) Back mounted Cannon Micro-Cannons (2) |composition = Titanium Plating |specialfeats = Sliding Gun |weightlvl = -- |strengthlvl = -- |preceded = Mark XXII - Hotrod - Iron Patriot Armor (film) |followed = Iron Patriot Armor (film) - War Machine Armor Mark III }} The War Machine Armor Mark II is the first version of the War Machine Armor Mark II built and created by Tony Stark for his best friend Rhodey. It is the successor to the War Machine Armor Mark I and to the Iron Patriot Armor. Armor Design The War Machine Mark II is another version of the original War Machine Armor Mark I, and is less bulky and more maneuverable than its predecessor yet heavily lacks in munitions and armor density. This suit's design is almost exactly like the Mark 22, only have a different color scheme and a twin barreled cannon on its back. The armor has black and silver plates overall. It has twin barreled 40mm cannon attached to its back and two 20mm belt fed micro-cannons on its forearms, and it has a horizontal rectangular shaped Arc Reactor on it's chest piece. It is surpassed by the Mark 4 as a true War Machine like the original and less of a basic Iron Man suit with a cannon fixed to the back. Capabilities Versatility Succeeding its predecessors in a lot of aspects, the armor has very high versatility. Lighter in weight than the Original War Machine Armor, the War Machine Mark II can do various abilities that the previous armor could not. Able to dodge objects, fly faster and move swifter; its versatility is its only special capability, while the rest of its features use the same design and technology from the new advanced suits. Advanced Donning System War Machine Mark 2 can flexibly open itself to allow James Rhodes to enter into the suit and automatically wrap itself around him, anywhere at anytime, much like the Mark 42's technology and the other newly built suits. Weaponry Repulsors The armor has standard Repulsors in the palms of the gauntlets. Mainly used for flight and flight stabilization. Unibeam The armor has a rectangular Unibeam. Back Mounted Cannon The armor has a dual barreled 40mm cannon equipped to it's back. It is one of the main features of the armor, and makes up a part of its key features. Micro-cannons The War Machine Armor Mark II is equipped with one micro-cannon on each gauntlet, just like the Mark XIII, Mark 18, Mark 22 '''and '''Iron Patriot armors. History Before Age of Ultron Sometime before Avengers: Age of Ultron, Tony Stark created this suit for his best friend, James Rhodes. This suit was built as an upgrade to the War Machine Armor Mark I. '''It provides the same protection as its predecessor but at 1/3 the weight, features the latest thruster design, and was built for speed and agility. It is also more versatile than the '''War Machine Armor Mark I. In Iron Man 3, it was repainted into the Iron Patriot. Avengers: Age of Ultron 'Lifting Mjolnir' The armor's gauntlet was used by Rhodey in an attempt to lift Mjolnir alongside Tony Stark, who was wearing the Mark 43 gauntlet. 'Battle of Sokovia' Rhodes used this armor to fight in the air battle against Ultron in Sokovia. Rhodes also donned the armor when the Avengers assembled at the end of the movie. Rhodes: '''(to escaping Ultron Drone) "Oh no! I didn't say you could leave!" Other Media Iron Man 3 - The Official Game (former) (current) |iso8 = (current) (former) |time = 1 hour, 56 minutes, 59 seconds |xp = 30,000 XP (former) 12,500 XP (current) |info = }} The '''War Machine Armor Mark II is a playable armor in Iron Man 3: The Official Game. It was pre-released with the game, and categorized under the Unibeam Blast section, featuring the Unibeam Blast special power. ---- ---- Notes * There are no current notes available on this topic, as of the moment. Trivia * The Iron Patriot Armour is just a painted version of the War Machine Mark II Gallery War_Machine_2.png Wm_mk_2.jpg SH-Figuarts-Avengers-Age-Of-Ultron-Avengers-War-Machine-1.jpg download (2warmachine).jpg download (warmachine1).jpg Hot-toys-iron-man-3-war-machine-mark-ii-16-scale-limited-edition-collectible-figure-01.jpg|War Machine Mk II Action Figure Photo(769).jpg WM_MK2_(2)-_Game.png Photo(339).JPG maxresdefault (9).jpg Photo(1136).png hqdefaultwm2.jpg 4972272-6860433080-latest.png Photo(1142).jpg downloadwarmachine2.jpg 11078066_10152729682652344_497184122819888905_o.jpg 11037509_10152729682932344_8598147389481829201_o.jpg 10835037_10152729682777344_1953096630714378485_o.jpg MMS290-Hot-Toys-War-Machine-Mark-II-Avengers-Age-of-Ultron-Sixth-Scale-Figure.jpg Gtrgrtrthrthrt.png age-of-ultron-war-machine-1-4-bust-01.png Hot-Toys-Avengers-Age-of-Ultron-1-4-War-Machine-Collectible-Bust_PR2.jpg War Machine Mark II.jpg 962f473d1d72d9b3e2557e471f4dbcb7.jpg War Machine Mark 2.jpg References * There are no References to display. External Links * War Machine Armor Mark II on the Marvel Wiki. * War Machine Armor Mark II on the Marvel Cinematic Universe Wiki. * War Machine Armor Mark II on the Marvel Movies Wiki. ---- Category:Marvel Universe Category:Marvel Cinematics Universe Category:Iron Man Universe Category:Iron Man Cinematics Universe Category:Cinematic Armors Category:Armors Category:Earth-199999 Category:Iron Man 3 Category:Iron Man 3 - The Official Game Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron Armors Category:Unibeam Blast Category:War Machine Volume 1